heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rueski
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Rue Skyfire is a RainWing dragoness unique to the post-apocalyptic Fallout Universe. A wanderer and skilled marksdragon, trigger-happy and tough, this RainWing is ready to do whatever it takes to survive in the Pyrrhian Wasteland. DESCRIPTION Restless, jaded, Rue Skyfire has that dark-eyed, battle-scarred look of the Wasteland veteran who has been at it for a while now and managed to weather most everything the irradiated wilderness has thrown at her. She is tall for a RainWing and built to last, and the addition of two bulky twin rifles adds a third factor into the equation: a certain dangerous spirit. Here is a dragoness who can take care of herself, and has been doing exactly that for most of her life. She is not pretty, not by a long shot. The word that comes to mind:'' dangerous. With shadows beneath her narrowed eyes and a pair of massive guns in her black-gloved paws, Rue is the kind of dragoness who can shut you up with a single look. Her scales used to be vibrant green and brown, akin to woods camouflage, but of late they have faded more towards the grays and the blacks as the sunless Pyrrhian Wasteland takes its toll on her. Her eyes are amber-yellow, and her ruff and wings are nicked and torn in a few places. She is built like athlete; sturdy rather than slender, more of a fighter than a runner. Justice and Mercy are some hefty pieces of metal, after all, and a lesser dragon might have trouble even lifting them, let alone wielding them one-pawed. As such, Rue is broad-shouldered and bigger than your typical wastelander RainWing, and usually stands about half a head to a full head taller than most dragonesses she meets. Growing up in a vault she had the advantage of adequate nutrition, though now that she is on the outside she lives from meal to meal and is usually quite malnourished. Sadly, hunger is nothing special to every Wastelander, and comparatively speaking Rue is coping better than most. Endurance was always a strength of hers. When it comes to attire, Rue dresses like a common Wasteland mercenary and is more concerned about function than fashion. In fact, she really couldn't care less about the way she looks. She has more or less given up her RainWIng ability to camouflage, as she is almost always dirty, bloody, or injured in some way or another and would therefore be unable to become fully invisible. Almost everything she wears is black and quite tattered from constant wear and tear, from the gloves on her paws to her combat boots to the Vault-tech sniper goggles on her snout. Rue also wears a lot of thick black bandages, wrapped around her neck, legs, tail, and even her muzzle. She also sports an armored jacket with reinforced bulletproof plating. Although its weight slows her down, it is capable of stopping enemy fire - something that has saved her life on more than one occasion. Drugs Due to the lifestyle that she leads, Rue is almost never without some kind of injury. She always had a tendency to abuse painkillers without a thought to the consequences, and since breaking her wing in Silfur she has been addicted to a particularly analgesic drug known as Med-X, which dulls both physical pain and a dragon's emotional response to pain. She used to limit her consumption to just pills, but has graduated to injections during the hiatus as she mourned for her companions and grappled with loneliness. Nowadays Rue depends on Med-X to keep her emotions and painful memories at bay, and has alarming mental breakdowns when in withdrawal. Monster Troubles Once upon a time a few months after the disbanding of the original Fallout group, a certain scienceborn named Oscillation put out a mental call to every in monster the Wasteland to attack Rue on sight. Rue's life got very interesting for a while, until Oscillation eventually rescinded the order. Unfortunately for Rue, mutants aren't exactly known for their intelligence, and quite a lot of monsters didn't get the message that Rue was no longer to be considered their Enemy #1. Nowadays Rue is something of a monster magnet, as a substantial number of mutants and zombies who had been influenced by Oscillation will attack her on sight, track her by scent, and generally behave much more aggressively towards her than is normal. This has caused a lot of problems for her and essentially ensured that she is always alone, since any dragon who travels with her or is even near her for too long will also be in danger from sudden monster attacks. She has accrued some degree of notoriety over this and "Rue Skyfire the RainWing" has been banned from some of the last remaining towns on the wasteland, in an effort to protect the other residents. Part of the reason why she wraps her face and body in black is to prevent herself from being recognized, both by monsters and by those of her own kind who would drive her away or even shoot her without a second thought. Outcast, Rue has been forced to adapt quickly, learning to travel faster and fight harder. She carries more weapons, more ammunition, and more firepower than she used to, and never stays in the same place for long. Rue also tries to ditch any new acquaintance she might have made within a few hours of meeting them, because she knows that they will be in danger as long as they are around her. PERSONALITY To say that Rue has been through a lot would be one the greatest understatements of all time. She has walked through bullets and flame, fought the undead, the immortal, the animus, the Scienceborn, charged into battle against the strangest and most terrifying monster spawn the Wasteland has to offer. She has broken her wings, been clawed, bitten, infected, drowned, burned, possessed, brainwashed, shot at more times than you could count, even buried alive… twice. She has killed, and killed ruthlessly, cutting down both dragon and beast, both friend and foe. Rue's just about done with it all. She's not the same dragoness she once was, the reckless young RainWing who grinned at the thought of big guns and big adventure. Somehow, the thrill of flying high has gone, to be replaced by a sort of jaded pragmatism. Survival is second nature to her by now, and she goes through the motions - ''shoot, scavenge, steal ''- with the offhand, almost casual apathy of an old pro whose heart is not in it anymore. If life in the Wasteland was a video game, then Rue is a dragoness who has played it through a few times now. She has traded youthful spirit for age and experience, and somehow, a few short years have brought out a more thoughtful and self-aware side of her. Call it a mid-life crisis, but she has started to question the ideas and morals that have defined her since her dragonethood, and there are some questions that violence cannot answer. Rue is the judgemental sort, prone to forming firm opinions about a dragon on first impression, and once she's come to her conclusions it is hard to change her mind about someone. Start out on the wrong foot with her, and you may never gain her trust. Rue also has a long memory when it comes to past misdeeds, and although she may occasionally grant a second chance she is not in the habit of forgiving. Despite her occasionally-hostile demeanor, Rue is gregarious by nature and genuinely enjoys the company of others. However her monster-magnet problems have ensured that she cannot stay around anydragon for long for fear of bringing misfortune on them, and so she adopts an unfriendly attitude to drive them away. So far it's worked, and Rue has been alone for a few years now - but she hasn't been doing too well. Her motto: Guns and drugs make for poor company. SKILLS MARKSDRAGONSHIP Put anything that shoots bullets into her paws, and Rue is any zombie's worst nightmare. Unlike most Wastelanders who usually pick up a gun as a matter of defense and survival, Rue has the advantage of extensive Vault-quality training in the use of firearms. Put quite simply, Rue doesn't miss. She used to wield Oblivion, one of the finest Vault-made sniper rifles ever to reap mutant life, but thanks to the meddling of a certain scienceborn her prized Oblivion was smashed into scrap metal. Since then Rue has not encountered anything near Oblivion's quality, and has had to make do with a variety of lesser weapons. She used handguns for a short time while adventuring in the areas of Skyfallen and Silfur, but eventually ended up exchanging them for the assault rifles that she wields today. Rue also has a distrust of higher-tech weaponry, preferring to trust in bullets and cold steel. She had the opportunity to use a laser pistol while in Skyfallen, but ended up discarding it. As a quirk, Rue likes to give her weapons fierce names. Oblivion is the primary example, and the twin assault rifles that she wields now are Justice and Mercy. She also assigns them a gender: apparently Oblivion was a male, while Justice and Mercy are females. Rue will also do this to other dragon's guns, but only if they are of a high enough quality. Low-grade guns don't deserve names. Oblivion A long, sleek sniper rifle of Vault-made quality rarely seen on the wastes, Oblivion was Rue's weapon and sole companion for many of her first years adventuring in the world above. Oblivion was unwieldy in close-range combat but could pick off an enemy from far away with ease with the aid of a telescopic scope. For many years, Rue survived by sniping at zombies and other foes from a distance before venturing in to strip the carcasses of food and supplies. Over the years Rue had developed an emotional attachment to Oblivion, and was more upset than she'd like to admit when Oblivion was eventually destroyed by Oscillation in a mountain rockfall. Justice and Mercy These twin assault rifles are Rue's current weapons of choice these days. She often wields them by rearing up, holding one in each paw. This allows her a wide range and a great deal of firepower, but the downside is that she has trouble shooting and moving because she is not accustomed to running about on two legs. She also cannot easily reload with both of her paws occupied - though she has somewhat overcome this limitation by using her prehensile tail to reload. Rue is fairly sure that she is the only RainWing in the Wasteland who has learned to do that. OTHER ABILITIES Past simple shooting, Rue's knowledge of guns and ballistic weaponry is quite extensive. She can perform basic maintenance on most shooting weapons, and is capable of making abandoned, salvaged weaponry operational again. Claw-to-claw combat isn't really Rue's style. Even though her bigger size and natural athleticism would likely give her a substantial advantage over most wasteland opponents, she has never put it to the test, considering bullets a more efficient way of eliminating foes. As such, she has a tendency to depend too much on her guns, and should she ever run out of ammo she could be in real trouble. Rue is also a bit light-of-claw. Although she is by no means a hardcore thief, she is perfectly capable of picking a pocket or filching a gun from its holster. She used to make her way in the Wasteland by employing this particular knack as a bandit and common thief, though she has since found more honorable ways of surviving. Thieving is best done by a dragon deft and small, and Rue is hardly small anymore. She's not as fast and as subtle as she once was, but the talent still comes in handy every once in a while. Rue is absolutely incapable of performing anything past the most basic first aid, which is a problem since she and the dragons she hangs out with get beat up on a regular basis. Her solution to most injuries is to pop a painkiller and keep fighting, which has, over time, led to her addiction. BACKSTORY WIP: Project Elysium OFFICIAL HISTORY Part 1: First Journeys Part 2: Albatross's Pearl Part 3: Skyfallen Part 4: Silfur SIDE ADVENTURES Part 1: A Confusion of Scienceborns ''(aka the birthplace of Kitty's issues with Scienceborn OPdom) (It has been such a long time since this one and I don't know if we ever properly recorded it, so I know I don't have everything exactly right. I'm going to fill in some of the gaps as best I can, but idk.) After the separation of the Fallout group after the events of Silfur, Rue and Kraken remained together for a short time. Moving eastwards, they were in the foothills of the Claws of the Clouds when, seemingly by accident, the motley duo stumbled across the very last dragon on Pyrrhia that Rue had ever wanted to meet: Oscillation. Things escalated quickly, with Rue attacking Oscillation like just another wasteland mutant (and then promptly being made to turn the Oblivion on herself) and Kraken vacillating between two love interests, old and new. Matters were further complicated at the arrival of the Warborn Varla, who was also possessed by Oscillation to fight Rue. Finally, after a lengthy standoff, Kraken persuades Oscillation to spare Rue. Oscillation flees into the mountains, and Rue, Varla, and Kraken promptly give chase. However, they are not fast enough, and Oscillation flies into a cave and quickly rigs a trap for them. As soon as Rue and the others enter the cave there is a massive rockfall, and in the ensuing chaos Rue's precious Oblivion was smashed by falling rubble. Infuriated, Rue resolves to kill Oscillation without hesitation should she ever lay eyes on it again. However, the rockfall had weakened the structural integrity of the mountian, and soon Rue and Kraken find the cave floor beneath their paws crumbling as they fall down into the depths of the mountain. Horrified at the parellel with the earthquake in Silfur, Rue opens her mind to Oscillation and allows it to control her in a last ditch effort to save herself and Kraken. True to its word Oscillation controls Rue to pull Kraken out of danger, and the two survive the cave-in with minimal injuries. Somewhere down in the darkness, Rue Skyfire kissed Kraken. Only, Rue wasn't exactly sure who was in control of her body at the time. Oscillation was definitely still in her head. Rue and Kraken return to the surface and rejoin Varla and Oscillation. However, no sooner had they caught their breath when they were confronted by a massive horde of zombies. In an attempt to test Rue, Oscillation made her believe that the zombies were actually sentient dragons, and she had been slaughtering them all her life. WIP Part 2: The Forgotten Princess THE HIATUS RELATIONSHIPS TRIVIA *Rue has a very poor impression of Scienceborns in general. Her first encounters with Kamaria and Oscillation probably could not have gone any worse. Rue would rather not be impaled by icicles or be compelled to shoot her friends, thank you very much. Rue also has Oscillation to thank for her monster problem. *Upon first meeting Rue will not give out her real name, because "Rue Skyfire" is widely known to be a dangerous monster magnet. She sometimes goes under the alias of "Justice" or "Mercy," the names of her guns. *Rue really, really likes fruit. It's probably the RainWing in her. Unfortunately, she doesn't get to eat it very often in the Wasteland, and when she does it's usually just canned peaches. *Rue is a very light sleeper. It has saved her life on multiple occasions, when monsters snuck up on her during the night. However, it also ensures that any sound or disturbance during her sleep, no matter how mild, will immediately rouse her and send her into combat mode. Be very careful how you wake her up. * GALLERY __NOEDITSECTION__